


I'm Not A Giant, You Dingus

by aqqrieved



Series: Tian!Jack AU [1]
Category: Game Grumps, Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier RPF, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Danny is a Cool Guy™, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, G/T, Giant/Tiny, M/M, Mark is a mother hen, Multi, Nerd!Mark, Size Difference, Tiny bit of Angst, bi!Mark, cute af, of course its G/t, the smallest bit, tiny!Arin, tiny!Holly, tiny!Jack, tiny!Kevin, tiny!Ross, why am i still tagging stuff, why do i do this im such trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqqrieved/pseuds/aqqrieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, Mark, ye wanna be my giant boyfriend?” Mark laughed, hard. </p><p>“I'm not a giant, you're a Tian, you dork.”</p><p>“Is that a yes?”</p><p>or</p><p>The one where Mark is a total nerd and Jack is a Tian--a race of tiny people that are being used as a biology class project--and everyone's gay as hell. Why do I write this stuff?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Not Keeping A Claustrophobic Teenager In A Shoebox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m not gonna shove you in a box, Jack. You’re coming with me. But, you gotta trust me and hop on,” Mark said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, quick notes before you read; Tians will be explained in the story. The characters years are:
> 
> Freshmen- Mark, Barry  
> Sophomores- Bob, Wade, Suzy  
> Juniors- Danny  
> Seniors- Brian
> 
> Enjoy!

Mark was tired. Scratch that, he was exhausted. He trudged down the hall, entering his bathroom. Half asleep, he did his morning routine. Catching a glimpse of his alarm clock, however, he decided to speed it up a little. He had to get to the bus in about 10 minutes.

Five minutes later, he threw on a striped hoodie, and pulled on his red Converse, snatching up a granola bar and his backpack, rushing out the door. He reached the stop just as the bus was arriving, climbing up the stairs and into the not-so-welcoming vehicle that he liked to call ‘Hell on Wheels.’ Being a bit of a nerd, he got picked on quite a lot. He had barely made it to his seat when a few of the upperclassman started dicking around with him.

“Oh, look, it’s _Fish-back_ ,” one of them taunted. Mark frowned and tried to ignore him. He tried to focus on the exciting events that the day held.

 _Today’s the day, Mark,_ he thought to himself, drowning out the bullies, _today you’ll get your Tian. Be glad you’ve got first period Biology._

Tians were a tiny species, much like Borrowers, or fairies, that the majority of the world labeled as pets or prizes; inferior to humans. They stood at 3-6 inches tall, making them easier to overpower. So, Mark’s school decided to use them for an experiment. Thankfully, not dissection. Mark was one of the people in the world who didn’t believe that Tians were pets. He didn’t believe they were inferior.

He’d thought about opting out of the project; taking a study hall instead. But, then he thought about the poor Tian that he would be assigned. He thought about how they’d be assigned to someone else, someone far less caring. He thought about what would happen at the end of the year, when they were given the option to purchase their Tian and keep them. He could save that poor Tian.

So, he decided to stay. And today was the day they received the Tians. They would stay at school for the first semester, and after that, the students would be in charge of bringing their Tians to and from school and keeping them at home. They’d have to provide for them as well; proper clothing, a place to sleep, food, etc.

And that was something that made Mark physically sick. The staff didn’t treat them as living creatures. If some dumb jock forgot to feed his Tian, then the poor thing would starve. If some stingy jerk didn’t want to ‘waste’ money on proper clothing or a place for their Tian to sleep, they’d freeze to death or get sick. And the school wouldn’t do anything.

So, Mark made a vow to be the nicest human ever to his Tian. He would spoil the hell out of them, and bring them lots of food, and be super kind and understanding.

He stepped off of the bus with a smile on his face, but it was wiped off by the pavement as his face made contact with it. He could feel his cheek burn; it was definitely scraped up. The bullies had pushed him. He sighed and stood up.

When he finally made his way to his first period class, he sat up front, leg shaking with excitement. _I wonder if they’ll be a boy or a girl. I hope it’s a guy. I wonder if they’ve got names. Do we have to name them? Were they given names? Where are they gonna use the bathroom? Oh, gosh, do I have to figure that out? Please tell me they give us the basics…_

Mark took detailed notes on the care of Tians, paid close attention to the supplies he would be given, and wrote down the ones he’d need to get. (They were indeed providing bathrooms). He sat on the edge of his chair as the teacher started handing out the Tians.

They were contained in rectangular boxes, and no one was allowed to open their box until everyone had one. With each box came a packet, with the Tian’s basic information and specifications (allergies, mental state, basic interests, etc.). Mark read through the packet excitedly.

 _Name: Sean McLoughlin_  
_Age: 16_  
Sex: Male  
Notes: Prefers to be called Jack.

 _Jack_ , Mark thought, _Jack McLoughlin. I’m guessing Irish? Awesome!_ He waited anxiously, absentmindedly stroking the box as the teacher finished handing the rest of the Tians out. Finally, he was allowed to open the box. As he eagerly lifted the lid, he was met with a sight that broke his heart. The tiny teenager was curled up in the corner of the small box, visibly trembling. His big, blue eyes were wide and terrified, and Mark’s own brown eyes softened. He was instructed to skillfully remove Jack from the box.

“Hey, Jack, right?” Mark spoke softly. Jack flinched, but nodded. “It’s okay, I’m not gonna hurt you. My name’s Mark. Do you wanna get out of that box?” Jack shook his head frantically. By now, everyone in the room had just grabbed their Tians out of the boxes, and were now staring at Mark.

“Jack, it’s alright. I won’t touch you, but you’ve gotta get out of the box,” Mark coaxed. Jack was extremely hesitant, but nodded. Mark tilted the box, and Jack crawled out and onto the desk. Mark smiled, but then flushed as he realized that the whole class was staring at him strangely. Jack looked up at him curiously.

The teacher handed each of them a shoebox containing the bare minimum of required items; a bathroom, a package of food, and a thin cloth described as a blanket. Mark automatically decided that Jack would need better bedding than that, but he handed Jack the blanket anyway. He was obviously cold. Jack backed away from Mark’s offer, so Mark just draped the blanket over his tiny shoulders himself. Jack gave him that same curious look as he tugged the blanket around him.

Also figuring Jack must be hungry, Mark offered him a piece of pretzel from the food package. Hoping that Jack at least trusted him enough to take the pretzel, he held it out to him. Cautiously, Jack grabbed it with both hands and pulled it toward him, and Mark let go and gave him a small, warm smile. Jack blushed, and focused on nibbling at the pretzel.

When the time came to go to their next class, everyone grabbed their Tians and shoved them into the shoebox. Mark frowned, and Jack looked up at him, frightened. Mark closed the shoebox, and there was Jack’s confused look again. He slipped on his bookbag, and tucked the box under his arm. He placed a hand in front of Jack.

“I’m not gonna shove you in a box, Jack. You’re coming with me. But, you gotta trust me and hop on,” Mark said softly. He remembered the other information he’d read in the packet.  
  
_Notes: Prefers to be called Jack.  
**Claustrophobic**_.

The word stuck out like a sore thumb on the page. Mark wasn’t about to keep a claustrophobic teenager in a shoebox. He wasn’t cruel. He glanced at the clock, and then back at Jack desperately. “Dude, please. I’m gonna be late.”

Jack slowly made his way into Mark’s hand, dragging the blanket behind him. Mark picked up the pretzel piece he’d left behind, handing it to him and rushing to his locker to deposit the shoebox. Then, he sprinted off to his next class, not ignoring the fact that Jack was clinging to his thumb like a support railing. Mark reached his seat not 4 seconds before the bell rang.

He set Jack down on the desk and caged him in with his arm, getting out a pencil and notebook. Throughout the whole class, people whispered about Mark; no one else had brought their Tian to class, let alone had them sitting on their desks. Jack spent the entire period hiding behind his blanket and leaning against Mark’s surprisingly buff arm, staring up at him. Mark refrained from staring back. This went on for several periods.

 

By lunch time, Jack was a little more comfortable with Mark. Mark’s friends, Bob and Wade? Not so much. Bob and Wade didn’t take Biology; they took Chemistry, since they were sophomores. So, they didn’t have Tians of their own. Jack had shied away from them immediately. Mark stared at him in concern as Bob and Wade examined him excitedly; perhaps too excitedly. “Guys, back off, you’re freaking him out,” Mark said as Jack opted to hide behind his arm, “and, honestly, you’re freaking _me_ out.”

Bob and Wade apologized, turning back to their lunches, but Mark could see them sneak glances of Jack. The Tian was still wrapped in the thin blanket, nibbling on the pretzel piece, but had positioned himself in the crook of Mark’s elbow as the latter typed away at his laptop. Jack was pleasantly surprised to see that he was looking for places to find stuff for his new companion.

“Alright, Jackaboy, what do you want to start with? I’m thinkin’ clothes?” Mark questioned, looking down at the little teen with a smile. Jack blushed at the nickname, but nodded. Mark scrolled into the clothes section of the website he’d found. Jack was excited to get out of the boring and uncomfortable t-shirt, sweats, and socks he’d been stuck in. Spotting a blue and green, striped hoodie, he tugged excitedly at Mark’s own grey, striped hoodie sleeve. Mark glanced down at him.

“This one?” he confirmed, pointing to the item of clothing on the screen. Jack nodded shyly. Adding it to the cart, Mark continued to scroll. By the end of lunch time, they’d collected the hoodie, a pair of green Converse, multiple pairs of black skinny jeans, and a few plain t-shirts. And, of course, underwear and socks.

Mark shut his laptop just as the bell rang, telling Jack they’d finish later as he laid out his palm. Once Jack had crawled on, he said goodbye to Bob and Wade, grabbed his bag, and started walking to his next class. He started to notice how tired Jack looked. Wordlessly, he placed Jack on his shoulder, between the hood of his sweater and his neck. Jack grabbed hold of the hood, confused. “You can sleep, if you want. You look like you could use it.”

Jack stared at the bottom of Mark’s jaw apprehensively for about three minutes before giving up and cuddling closer to the larger teen’s neck, flustered.

While Jack was sleeping, Mark felt the blood rush from his face. _Jack has to stay here, at school, for the whole semester. He’s going to be terrified. Oh, Jack, I'm so sorry..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you like this idea! This will be 2 parts, and I'm gonna write a one-shot in this universe seperately--if you guys want, you can request a one-shot, and instead of making just one, I'll make a collection! Basically, this is the main plot; the beginning and the end, really. Instead of writing out a big, multichaptered fic, which I cannot do to save my life, I'll do little pieces of the middle. Anyway, on you go!


	2. Whatever, Ye Doof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You totally like him,” Danny said to Mark. Mark nearly tripped as he was getting on the bus.
> 
> “ _Dude_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was edited on 6/24/16. because i posted Jack's POV, i got rid of a few things here, and did some other editing.

"I hate doing this to you, but you're stuck here until I come back tomorrow. I'm gonna stay after school, though, so you won't have to be alone for too long. And they let you all out, so I'm sure you can make friends with the other Tians, and I'll even come in early tomorrow, I'm sure my mom could drive me--" Mark rambled nervously.

"Mark, it's okay," Jack croaked, voice scratchy with disuse. His Irish accent was still painfully obvious. Mark stopped to marvel at him for a second.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to leave you here, even though I'm sure you can handle yourself--"

" _Mark_ ," Jack said firmly, "it's okay."

Mark smiled guiltily and stepped into the biology classroom. A big glass tank lined the counter in the back, a bunch of tinies scattered around. One other boy was in the classroom, a Tian in his hands, and they were talking. Mark felt bad for interrupting, until he realized who it was.

Danny Avidan, one of Mark’s older friends, intimidated Jack at first glance. He wore a leather jacket, ripped, black jeans, and had a literal _mane_ of curly hair; a ‘jew-fro,’ he’d been known to call it. But, Danny had given a bright, warm smile. Danny’s Tian had a blonde streak through his shoulder-length, brown hair. He’d regarded Jack, who was hidden shyly in the hood of Mark’s sweater, with a “‘sup, bro?” and a smile. Jack had lifted his quivering lips into a scared sort of grimace.

"Hey, Danny!"

"Mark! What's up, man?"

"Same thing as you, it looks like. Glad I'm not the only one who isn't being a total d-bag to their Tian." Mark took a seat next to Danny on the floor.

"Nah, bro, Arin's super chill." He smiled down at his Tian, and then looked kindly at Jack. "What's your name, little dude?"

"Jack," he introduced quietly.

"Nice to meet you, Jack. You got lucky; Mark's the _biggest_ sweetheart I know. You're in good hands, sometimes _literally_." Mark blushed slightly. Jack laughed softly. "It's a good thing I caught you here, though, Mark; I was gonna introduce Jack and Arin so neither of 'em get lonely while we're gone."

"Oh, thank God! I was so worried he was going to be all alone," Mark said with a relieved sigh.

“Yeah, I feel you. I didn’t want to leave Arin here all alone. Most of these Tians have already formed their cliques, and they’re all so terrified that they aren’t really taking applications,” Danny said sadly. He brightened up, however. “But, there is Ross, Barry’s Tian. And Holly, Suzy’s Tian. And Brian has one named Kevin, he’s younger than most of these guys.”

“Oh, cool, where are they?”

“Hey, guys! Come over here!” Danny called into the tank on the counter. Three Tians pushed themselves out of a corner and rushed over.

“Danny!” they all called, big grins on their faces. “Arin!”

Danny dipped his cupped hands into the tank, Arin darting up his arm to his shoulder. The three climbed on. “Suzy and Barry couldn’t stay after, and Brian’s in Physics club.”

Ross was a skinny little guy. He had short, light brown hair, and the faintest of Australian accents. He gave Jack an evil grin. Holly had wavy, shoulder-length, dyed pink hair. She loved birds, going on to Jack about how one day, she would make a saddle and ride one. Kevin was a short(er than the rest of them) Filipino kid, and had dark hair. He was shy and kind, and, knowing Brian, Mark was interested to see how this would play out.

  
“Okay, I’ll be here at like 7:50, and I’ll come get you _immediately_ \--”

“Mark, stop worryin’ about me. I’ll be _fine_ ,” Jack assured him.

“Okay, okay. Bye, Jackaboy, I’ll see you tomorrow!”

“Bye, Markimoo!” Mark grinned at the nickname, and set Jack down gently in the tank. Danny said goodbye to Ross, Holly, and Kevin, and put them back in the tank.

“See ya later, big cat,” Danny said to Arin, a soft smile on his lips. Arin smiled back, giving him a small wave.

“Bye, Dan.” Once he was in the tank, he moved to stand by Jack. Mark trailed after Danny as they left.

“You totally like him,” Danny said to Mark. Mark nearly tripped as he was getting on the bus.

“ _Dude_!”

 

It took Jack a few weeks to fully warm up to Mark, and even longer to warm up to Bob and Wade. It took him some length in between to warm up to Danny and Arin, and slightly longer than that to warm up to Barry, Suzy, Ross, Holly, and Kevin. He still hadn’t _quite_ warmed up to Brian; Brian scared him. Surprisingly, he was incredibly gentle with the Tians; it was a little uncharacteristic.

Mark had soon discovered that Jack adored video games. So, Mark, Jack, Danny, and Arin would all hang out at Danny’s, since his parents were never home, and played all sorts of games. Sometimes, on special occasions, the whole gang would gather and play.

Jack and Arin manned one controller together, Jack on buttons, right joystick, and right trigger, Arin on left joystick, left trigger, and distractions. Mark and Danny manned their own controllers. They mostly played FPSs and multiplayer titles, like COD and Portal 2--with Portal 2 and other 2-player games, Mark and Jack shared a controller and Arin and Danny shared the other--but, sometimes they would play a story-based game; although, everyone usually fell asleep while Mark played.

Well, Mark and Danny were usually able to stay up, but Arin and Jack were out like lights before anything good happened. Mark and Danny really couldn’t complain; Jack and Arin were adorable when they slept. Especially when Jack leaned back against Mark's hip, legs sprawled out in front of him from where he sat on Mark's thigh, and he snored softly. Or when Arin buried himself in Danny's curls, rolling around in his sleep and getting tangled in them.

Sometimes, when Danny and Arin couldn't hang out, Jack and Mark would play story-based games on their own, discussing which paths to take and what to do. Mark mostly went with whatever Jack wanted because he couldn't get enough of how invested the Tian got in the games they played.

One particular favorite of theirs was Life Is Strange. Jack and Mark would cry, and get mad, and laugh, and really _feel_ with the game. Jack got invested in the Pricefield ship, making most decisions to get the two characters together. He also joked about how they reminded him of him and Mark. Mark turned red.

"Kiss me, I dare ye," Jack imitated. He'd been grinning jokingly, but Mark lifted him up and pressed a kiss to his small face, practically smothering him with his lips. It was over almost as soon as it happened, but Jack's entire face, ears, and neck turned a bright red. His hair stuck up in the front with saliva. He was frozen still.

"I'm sorry, oh, man, that was probably really weird, and I should've mentioned that I'm bisexual, and oh, _God_ , you're probably _so_ freaked out--" Mark rambled worriedly.

"Mark! It's--it's okay," Jack insisted in that adorable Irish accent. He stared at Mark like he was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen. Mark reached out and flattened the front of Jack's hair with a finger.

 

They don't talk about the kiss. They leave it as it was, by everyone can see that Mark sometimes puts his fingers on his lips and flushes red when he realizes it. Everyone can see that their feelings have changed. Or at least Mark's had.

Danny and Arin start dating 6 months after they first met. Mark is super happy for them, but it jump starts realization that he and Jack should _probably_ talk about the kiss. Mark's biology report is due in a week; he's meant to write about his experience with Jack.

He stares at a blank document for 3 days.

On day 4, Jack confronts Mark. He storms across the desk, and stands in front of the keyboard. The beginning of tears are in his eyes. Mark closes the document. They sit in silence for about 5 minutes.

"Mark, I just need to know if ye _meant_ it," he blurts out. Mark's eyebrows furrow before his eyes widen in realization.

"Jack, I--of _course_ I meant it. I wouldn't--did you think I _didn't_?" Jack looks away guiltily. "Jack--" Jack turns away, ignoring him.

" _Sean_ ," Mark says firmly, "I meant it. I wouldn't have done it if I didn't." Jack finally looks up at him, eyes and cheeks wet. Mark smiled at him, using his thumb to wipe away the tears on his face.

“So, Mark, ye wanna be my giant boyfriend?” Mark laughed, hard.

“I'm not a _giant_ , you're a _Tian_ , you dork.”

“Is that a yes?” Jack asks with an eyebrow wiggle. Mark presses another large kiss to the Tian’s face.

“Yes, I will be your _normal sized_ boyfriend. As long as you'll be my _tiny_ boyfriend.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, ye doof.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And voila! Like I said, feel free to give me some suggestions for one-shots for the collection! I hope you guys liked it, I know it sounds kinda stupid. I actually started writing this a while ago, and finally 'finished' it recently. But, anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Bye!


End file.
